Crew Challenge
by Djhero523
Summary: A story based on other fanfictions like it that I saw on deviantART.  In this story, I visit every crew in Dance Central 2 in Crew Challenge to earn the right to rep for every crew and defeat the best crew in town, The Glitterati.
1. Chapter 1: A Very VERY Massive Attack

Crew Challenge Chapter 1: A Very VERY Massive Attack

Luke walked down the street, approaching the beach where Riptide, one of the best dance crews in town, reigned. He gulped as he realized he might not be good enough to earn their respect, but then remembered he already had much experience from Dance Central 1, gold-starring almost every song in the game on Hard.

Emilia smiled as she saw Luke walking toward her and Bodie. "You're late," she said. "Auditions for our crew were last week."

Luke gulped in fear that it was too late.

Suddenly, Bodie walked over. "Now hold up Emilia," he said. "You might need to make an exception. From what I've heard, there's some serious potential here."

Emilia playfully punched Bodie on the shoulder. "Bodie! You know I'm a sucker for untapped potential! Alright, step up. Let's see what you got."

Bodie held out a list of songs. "Choose a song from this list that you want to perform."

Luke looked through the list and chose the song he'd always wanted to do first: Massive Attack by Nicki Minaj featuring Sean Garrett. The song was only 4/7 difficulty.

"Massive Attack?" Bodie said. "Good choice. I choreographed that one you know. Need me to teach you the moves?"

"No thanks," Luke said. "I already know the entire routine from YouTube videos."

"Alright then, let's go."

Bodie pressed a button on Boomy the score-keeping talking boombox, and Massive Attack started playing. Luke easily followed along with Bodie, smiling as he performed brutal and awesome moves such as Whiplash Hop and one of the coolest moves, Pound It. After he passed 4 moves in a row, the beach transformed into a brightly lit dance area, and Bodie's hand motions turned into pink streaks of light..

"We got tom-toms over here bigger than a monster! Blat! Blat! Blat! Blat! Blat! Blat! Blat! Blat!"

Luke performed the finishing move and shouted with joy as he got 100% gold stars, as proclaimed by Boomy, on only his first try.

"I'm not big on boasting, but I think you may need a victory lap," Bodie said.

"Alright then," Emilia said. "Pick another song."

Luke immediately blurted out another song he mastered from YouTube videos, DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love by Usher featuring Pitbull. This time, it was Emilia who choreographed the song, and it was 5/7 difficulty. She pressed Boomy's button and they began.

"So we back in the club, with our bodies rockin' from side to side, si-side to side.

Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie gone back to life, ba-back to life..."

Luke got to the chorus, and he smiled while doing the Club Walker, Snap Tap, Blazer Slide, To the Moon, Amia Bot, and one of the most difficult but most cool-looking moves, Kick Drop & Clap.

"'Cause baby tonight! The DJ got us fallin' in love again...!"

After about a minute, Luke did the DJ Pose and Finishing Move and got the exact same thing as last time, 100% gold stars.

"Five stars?" Emilia exclaimed. "Oh yeah! You got this!"

Luke then broke down and performed two more songs in order to get 16 total stars: I Like It by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull and The Humpty Dance by Digital Underground, earning five stars on both. Luke was ready. It was time to audition.

Bodie and Emilia revealed their final challenge song: Baby Got Back (Mix Mix) by Sir Mix-a-Lot. This was a real challenge. 6/7 difficulty. Luke needed to earn 4 or more stars in order to earn the right to rep for Riptide. Emilia showed Luke the moves, with feedback from Boomy, and after about 20 minutes, Luke was ready to perform.

After the song finished, Luke realized—he had done it. He had gotten five stars.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Emilia exclaimed, and she and Bodie fist-bumped. "Dude, you can rep for us any time."  
>Bodie started talking. "But our crew's not the only game in town. Most of them are friendly. Others, well, just keep your head in the game and tell 'em Riptide sent you."<p>

Bodie held a Riptide crew card in front of Luke. He smiled and took the card. Now it was on to the next crew: the sassy Flash4wrd.


	2. Chapter 2: Whippin' It etc

Crew Challenge Chapter 2: Whippin' It 'Cause I'm Conceited and I Got Goodies and I'm Hot Stuff

Luke carried along Boomy the talking boombox on his shoulder. He felt proud of himself, since he had just earned himself respect from the Riptide dance crew. He even had one of their cards to prove it. Now he was walking to the local miniature golf course, the domain of the sassy all-girl hip-hop crew, Flash4wrd.

As Luke walked towards the crew, Taye from Dance Central 1, who was one of their main members, noticed him.

"Look who it is T," she said, speaking to her younger sister, nicknamed Li'L T. "Bodie said we might get a visit."

"Oh yeah," Li'l T replied, taking notice of Luke. "Hmm. Your style is cute. You might have what it takes."

"A'ight then," Taye said. "Let's get it."

Luke chose his first song. He chose a song he'd already mastered, and was really fun to play: Whip My Hair by Willow. It was choreographed by Li'l T and was 5/7 difficulty.

After the song was over, Boomy showed 5 gold stars, making Luke smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Li'l T said. "That is what happens when you work."

Luke then did a few other songs, such as Conceited (There's Something About Remy) by Remy Ma, which took a while to get 5 stars on, and some others.

After he had gotten a total of 16 stars, Luke was ready to perform Flash4wrd's final challenge song, which took 4 stars to pass, and it really was challenging, with 7/7 difficulty: Get Ur Freak On by Missy Elliott. Taye showed Luke the moves, and after about 15 minutes of trying hard to get the moves down, he performed the song.

The song was tough, but Luke managed to get 5 stars. He had earned the right to rep for Flash4wrd.

"Ooh," Li'l T said. "You sure you're not related to us? That was hot."

"But hot enough to take on the Glitterati twins?" Taye replied.

"Pshh. Let me get at 'em. I ain't scared of no pale prima donnas livin' in some skyscraper."

"Yeah, say that again tonight girl, without your night light." Then Taye turned to Luke. "Stay focused out there and keep doin' you."

Taye handed Luke a card with the Flash4wrd logo on it, signifying that Luke had earned their respect. Luke walked away, and then he realized something: if he went back and did the rest of Riptide and Flash4wrd's songs, he would get gold crew cards. He then walked back to Riptide's beach to take on the rest of their routines.


End file.
